In general, a camera module automatically controls a focus between an image sensor and a lens by using an auto-focusing unit including a voice coil motor for moving a lens holder installed movably up and down.
Accordingly, the upper part of the lens holder is chiefly opened in order to provide a space where the auto-focusing unit can move. In particular, although the camera module is surrounded by a shield can or a housing unit, a position facing the auto-focusing unit typically remains opened. Accordingly, there is a possibility that a contaminant may be introduced through a space unit formed between the shield can or the housing unit and the auto-focusing unit.